Dark Squat World - Environment
Humankind colonised a vast range of worlds during the original expansions, and as can be expected, many of those worlds left their mark on the generations of people raised upon them. Barren, high-gravity, resource-rich worlds near the core of the Galaxy gave birth to hardy, resolute people, descendants of the colonists who settled there during the Dark Age of Technology. Unlike Ratlings and Ogryns, the Squats once had a civilization of their own, strong and sophisticated enough to stand alongside Mankind as an ally and protectorate of the Imperium. However, the last centuries have seen the Squats decline swiftly – the core of their empire devoured by the Tyranid menace, and the remnants pounced upon by Orks and Chaos Warbands alike, leaving nothing more than scattered survivors, trying to endure in a galaxy that has become increasingly hostile. Where some have turned to piracy, others have thrown in their lot with their distant genetic cousins, and live amongst the Imperium. Those few Strongholds that remained have pledged themselves to the Emperor in desperation, and now exist as remote, obscure mining colonies where once they were the outposts of a proud civilization. Contents Squat Characteristics/Skills/Traits/Talents Wounds: 9 +1D5 Starting Skills: Speak Language (Squat) (Int) and Speak Language (League Dialect) (Int), Melee Weapon Training (Power) OR Basic Weapon Training (Bolt) If Exo Armour not taken Starting Traits: Grudge-bearers, Sturdy Form, Machine Savvy, Harrowing Past. Apitudes(Strength, Toughness, Weaponskill or Agility) 'Grudge-bearers' Squats rarely forget even the most minor slight against them, and the gravest wrongs done to them result in hatred and loathing. Few beings have done such terrible things to deserve such enmity, but two have – the Greenskins, and the Tyranids. For these two species, the Squats reserve their purest detestation. :Benefit: All Squats have the talents Hatred (Orks) and Hatred (Tyranids). 'Sturdy Form' The Squat body is a solid, stable form, able to support heavy weights without difficulty. :Benefit: A Squat counts his Strength Bonus as twice its normal value for the purposes of lifting and carrying (see page 215 of the Dark Heresy rulebook). 'Machine Savvy' Squat technology is quite advanced, often beyond anything the Adeptus Mechanicus can produce, and the Squats themselves do not treat it with the superstitious reverence common in the Imperium, but rather with a pragmatic and straightforward eye. All Squats are at familiar with a wide range of machines, and their irreverent understanding of them is often shocking to humans. :Benefit: Squats treat the Tech-Use (Int) Skill as a Basic Skill. 'Harrowing Past' The myriad Leagues and Strongholds of the Squats are destroyed, and not long ago. For most Squats, the destruction of their civilisation is still a recent and painful memory that haunts their nightmares. Benefit: Squats start play with 2d10 Insanity Points and the Mental Disorder Horrific Nightmares (Minor). 'Dark Squat Resiliences' The Dark Squats gain resist poison and resist psychic powers talent, as well as causing someone who attempts to charm them to take a -10 to charm. 'Sunlight Sensitivity' Dark Squats are accustomed to the dark, thus when in sunlight(or equally bright lighting) they gain a -10 to WB, BS and Perception based tests. Squat Wargear As the survivor of a near extinct race, the Squat PC may choose ONE of the following pieces of gear along with their starting gear of their chosen class. Squat Exo Armour OR Gorgon Tri-Bolter OR Squat Grudge Axe Category:Player Character Homeworlds